


Tender

by Gekiai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: I usually end up writing SH fics with Sasuke not being sweet enough, so here's where I'll put some fluffy sweetness to make up for it. This will most likely be gifts to others or answers to prompts. Drabble collection. I am taking requests. Ratings may vary.





	1. Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are my Christmas gift to pamiart on Tumblr! Please, please please check out their art and give them some love.
> 
> Happy holidays! I hope you like it, Pami! :)

It was a rainy morning the first time she’d seen him. He’d came into the cramped diner with a miffed expression on his face, his dark hair matted to his forehead and the sides of his face. He’d shed his jacket and set aside his wet umbrella briskly, perhaps both having been ineffective in the vicious downpour outside. 

Hinata had been behind the counter, ringing up an order when her eyes had met his unintentionally, lavender pearlescents widening partially. She hadn’t even heard him walk up.

“W-Welcome,” she’d uttered softly enough for him to hear, quickly remembering her manners while she finished up her task  

“Yes, I would like eggs over easy with coffee. Black.” There was something about his tone of voice that was authoritative--as if he were a man that wasn’t used to taking no for an answer. For many women, if he weren’t so attractive, they would’ve quickly dismissed him for his attitude. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn’t in the minority on this matter. Her heart did not flutter, but instead, she wondered what he did for a living and why he would come to a hole in a wall like this. He dressed too nicely for the part.

“Of course.” she dared to meet his eyes again to flash a friendly grin, before she went back to the line and called out the order.

The brunet had taken a seat at the counter, pulling out a handkerchief to dab at the water that was still running down his face.

Sasuke was having a shit morning. His car had completely coughed out on him down the road, which meant he would be horribly late for work that day. To pass time while his roadside assistance arrived and worked on his vehicle, he’d made his way to the diner that had only been a block or so away. Had it not been for that incident, he would’ve never thought twice about entering such a place. The brunette wasn’t a topnotch politician or anything, but he had his standards when it came to food and dining.

He’d ignored the wandering gazes from the other waitresses and guests as he looked through the newspaper that had been cast aside next to him. The man was used to receiving constant looks everywhere. It was a curse of his family genes, one he wished to not at all take advantage of. He was detached. Aloof. He did not want to be bothered.

And she recognized this. Hence, Hinata never made a move on the man, at least not initially. She treated him just as any other guest she would’ve encountered-- with steadfast diligence and attentiveness, nothing else. It was also what she had picked up from her own family, even if they had spurned her.

Those eggs and cup of coffee had been enough for the man to include a visit to the place in his schedule. It was probably the best eggs he’d ever had to date, and most of all, no one had bothered him. Even if he received constant gawks from the employees and customers.

It became like clockwork. Every morning besides Fridays and the weekends, the Uchiha would visit the diner around seven thirty, requesting his usual order of Italian dark roast coffee (black) with eggs. Occasionally, he'd throw in an order of a donut or pastry--never for himself, but rather, for his eldest brother. She’d overheard this one day while one of her coworkers had been serving him.

He had eventually began to engage in small talk with the waitresses, his responses clipped, though polite. Hinata had never said more than a couple words to him each time, but their eyes always met, even in passing.

She’d even recognize that he would either take a table while she worked on the floor, or would sit at the counter if she was working behind it. It was the little things like that that made her believe that there was a connection between the two of them in some way. Unsaid, but present and readable in how their opposing hues met, the elevated rate at which her heart thudded in her chest, and the subtle warmth that would come to his features whenever she served him.

During her dreary days at the diner, Hinata couldn’t have asked for anything better than those tiny thrills and occasional doses of serotonin. Being a waitress gave her enough money to pay rent to her parents each month, but little for anything else. It was a temporary job to pass the time while she developed herself for a career, but the end was not in sight yet.

Still, this man caught her attention, though not as blatantly or as frantic. There was something between them. Even if it was all imagined. Even if it would amount to nothing. She was happy with this distant, lukewarm infatuation.

Hinata had decided to make her move when the rainy season gave way to misleading sunny skies and heavy breezes of the wind that constantly shoved leaves into the diner. She had been sweeping these away when he’d entered, stopping mid-sweep to bow her head in greeting, hoping her face wouldn’t betray her by divulging her inner most thoughts.

“Where are you working?” he asked this casually as he took off his hat and coat, the young woman’s countenance transforming into one of surprise. She’d already failed.

“Th-The floor today…” she mentally pinched herself for stuttering in front of him.

With a nod, he made his way to one of the booths, and she quickly finished her task with shaky fingers.  _ So her suspicions had been true. _

Once she’d put up the broom, she’d straightened up her back and mentally calmed herself.  _ This wouldn’t be anything different than before. Don’t make a fool of yourself Hinata...surely,  you’re not wishing for affections from a stranger… _

The Hyuuga made her way to the man, not even bothering to take out her notepad. “Will it be your usual today? Mr…” she trailed off, never having known his name.

“Uchiha. But Sasuke is fine.” He corrected, eyes shifting from his newspaper to her. “Yes, it will be. Thanks.”

She nodded, mentally gleeful over the fact she knew his first name and walked off, not noticing the eyes that had followed her back, analyzing her every move, every day they had encountered her in the diner.

Sasuke could never exactly place a word on his emotions towards the woman. If it hadn’t been for his car breaking down and the fairly decent grub, his other reason for returning had been  _ her.  _ She was sweet and did her job well. Naturally, she wasn’t too bad on the eyes, either.

And yet, he had done nothing to advance this. Not even tipped her extra, as, perhaps, she would take that a different way than intended. It was really because he didn't know how to navigate these things. Love, even meaningless flings, had never interested him. His career as a detective, success, and pursuit of justice for the helpless had always been his goal. That satiated him, or so he thought.

Upon returning, he pointed out, “I can’t read your name tag.”

“Oh, this?” she blinked, seeing that her name tag had been dirtied over time from wear and tear and the greasiness that she sometimes encountered. “Um...my name is Hinata.” The young woman said politely, answering his indirect inquiry.

“Hinata…” he repeated under his breath, reaching for his fork and knife. A somewhat common name, but he felt it suited her.

Blinking once, she nodded, her social ineptness causing her to have little words to say. “Enjoy your meal Uchi...Sasuke-san.” she bowed her head and practically scrambled off, rousing a smirk from the man as he ate.

Their interactions continued to be short, but gradually, friendlier.

Hinata eventually figured out his course of work and very short tidbits about his family.

He learned her surname, realizing it rang a bell, but couldn’t help but wonder why she would work in a place like this. He never ventured to figure this out, however.

“Sasuke-kun…” it had been a few weeks, and Hinata had taken a seat across from the man. It was normal now for her to take a short break and chat with him.

“I’ve always wondered why you never eat anything else on the menu...”

“It’s because most things are typically too sweet or greasy.”

Well, she could agree with that. “You’re not a fan of sweets?”

“Not at all.”

She chuckled some, to which he raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to her, as she was quite the opposite. “I see...I wanted to share some of my gingerbread with you.” The holidays were drawing near. Hinata would have to plan another gift for the detective.

“No need.” He assured. “But I appreciate the thought.” Then he smiled. Probably the broadest that Hinata had ever seen from him.

The image of it had been implanted in her mind, and she found herself wishing to see it again. However, she wasn’t so lucky to receive that privilege.

The unexpected but inevitable began to occur.

Sasuke did not come the next morning, to which Hinata assumed he had been sick or too busy. She was surprised he’d came nearly every day so consistently for months, so she thought nothing of it.

A week passed. Then two.

Hinata found herself looking at the places he usually occupied in the diner during the morning. Their vacancy was often akin to the emotions that she was experiencing then and through the rest of her shift.

Furthermore, her usual manager had left and was replaced with a meaty older man who had a boisterous voice that made Hinata’s head nearly ring.

He seemed to target her over the most insignificant of things, like missing a spot on the tables or floor, not hurrying out food quick enough, or even speaking in a soft tone with customers (even if most of them knew her and was used to it). She felt so embarrassed and belittled by a manager who openly scolded her in front of their customers and her peers.

In short, Hinata’s days at the diner had transformed into ones of misery. No longer was it a peaceful time in the morning for people to get their coffee, but instead, a tense, unwelcoming place that sent many people to want their orders to-go.

The crowd was low during the days leading up to Christmas, and the woman wondered if it was even worth going in because her tips were so little. She had saved more than enough to move on, but there was a flicker of hope--the feeble hope that she could possibly see the raven-haired man once before the year ended.

She had entered her work as usual, bracing as the manager had immediately walked up to her.

“They did a shit job closing last night, I want you to sweep the floors.”

“O-okay.” Hinata forced a friendly grin and went to go get the broom and begin her task.

“No, no, you’re doing it all wrong!” She could feel a wave of anger pass through her, and she simply exhaled a sigh.

“Pull out the tables and try again. I’m know you missed something.”

“B-but Kamiya-san, the tables are heavy a-and—“

“I don’t care how long it takes, just get it done.”

Hinata’s face was hot as she willed herself to not throw down the broom and walk out right then and there. Being a waitress, she expected to be treated badly occasionally, but she didn't deserve this and no one else did.

While she was busy tending to her task, a few customers poured in, sitting across the way. Some watched the girl with pity as she struggled to pull out the tables, the friction of the table against the floor causing quite the ruckus in the small place. She swept with her head dipped low, aware of the many eyes that were focusing on her.

The next table, Hinata pulled too hard and the syrup glass and salt shaker had fallen and shattered.

“You’re breaking things now?”

Her body began to quiver as she heard his footsteps behind her. “Goodness, I wonder everyday why you were hired—“

“Well she’s a good employee, and it seems you’re just being a dick.”

The unknown voice caught both of their attention as Hinata turned, teary eyes immediately holding a small amount of shock.

_ It was… _

His face immediately turning a pink, the manager babbled, “E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me. The customer’s always right, correct?” Came his dry response.

She had walked over to the tall man, looking up at him pleadingly, “Sasuke-kun, please you don’t have—“

“I don’t give a damn.” He ignored her gaze, staring directly at the haughty man. “I’m not going to let this lowlife treat you like this.”

“Lowlife!? Why I’ll have you kicked out.” His eyes darted to Hinata. “And you’re fired.”

The restaurant had grown quiet as this scene erupted, Hinata feeling a rush of embarrassment yet relief as she threw down her name tag and ran out.

“Hinata!”

She had ran out without her coat, tears falling freely from her eyes as she trudged to her car through the thick sleet.

A gloved hand gently grabbed her arm and whirled her around. She was encountered with Sasuke once again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, a frown marring his features.

“It w-wasn’t your fault.” She sniffed looking up at him with a soft smile, her body shivering from the cold. “If a-anything, you gave h-him th-the perfect excuse t-to do it b-before I qu-quit.”

The detective hurriedly freed himself from his outerwear and draped the female in it, ignoring her soft protest. “How long had it been that way?”

“Around...around the time you stopped coming.”

Sasuke felt an instance of guilt at hearing her say that. He should’ve given her an adequate signal, or at least told her of his absence. That was a fault on his part.

“I’m sorry about that too..” he said breathlessly, the cold wind piercing the thin fabric of his blouse temporarily. The Uchiha hadn’t recalled apologizing this frequently in a long while. “Let’s sit in my car and talk.”

He guided her to his car, opening the door for her before getting in on his end.

Once Hinata had settled, she shuddered visibly, her cheeks a rosy pink as the heat from the car was finally beginning to affect her. “Did something happen?”

“I had an increase in cases that I had to tend to. I hardly had time for anything. Not even breakfast.”

She nodded in understanding, though still worrying. “Being a detective must be so difficult…”

“It can be, but I’m used to it now.”

“Please, take care of yourself. Breakfast is important, you know…”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Only with a worthy presence. Otherwise, I can survive without it.”

She blinked once or twice, finally dawning on her that he was perhaps, talking about  _ her. _

She changed the subject. “Thank you, Sasuke-san. You didn’t have to defend me…”

“But I did.” he turned to her, his face stoic now. “I have something for you.”

Hinata looked over at him furtively with fidgeting fingers, watching him pull a small red bag from his backseat.

“Y-You really didn’t--!”

“Just open it.” she was way too humble and giving at times. Well, he’d have to fix that.

Hinata pulled out a long black box and opened it, a gasp leaving her. It was a thin necklace with a purple pendant, and judging by the looks, it wasn’t cheap at all.

_ Just how much had he spent on her? A simple waitress he hardly knew that only served him breakfast on some days. _

“I...I don’t know what to say.” She was breathless, never having received such a gift from a man that hadn’t been her father.

“I know you’re a woman of fine tastes because of your family name.” He began to say. “I never understood why you would work in a place like this. Please. Accept it.”

Hinata closed the box, feeling her heart pound in her chest as she placed it back in the bag with shaky hands. He knew her family, and she wondered if he knew what had happened to her.  _ How much had he researched on her and for what reason? _

“I feel so awful taking something of such cost.” she whispered. “Why would you give such a thing to me?”

“Well, it’s Christmas. And I want to spend more time with you.”

“I...I want to do the same.” she found herself saying, meaning it deeply. She was ecstatic, relieved that all those months of her imagining things between the two of them, hadn’t been imagined at all.

“Thank you...Sasuke-san.”

His hand reached to grab hers, holding it tightly within his own.

“Thank you for gracing my presence.”

The giggle he heard after saying that, made his eyebrow twitch, but his arms easily accommodated the woman that had made motions to embrace him.

“I admit, it sounds...interesting hearing such w-words from you. Forgive me.” she pressed a kiss to his cheek, Sasuke hoping that no heat would flow to his cheeks.

They parted from the hug, Hinata slouching back in the seat. “Sasuke-san...could you take me home, please?”

“Which one?” the man mused.  
  



	2. A Speedy Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my SasuHina Secret Santa gift to Pamiart.
> 
> Happy holidays!

“Sasuke-kun, this is probably the biggest favor I’ll ever ask you.” The woman bit her lip, looking down at her murky reflection in her tea.

The two of them had met for a drink that day, a common practice for the two of them. They had been friends since elementary, thanks to the loose bonds between their families, and had pretty much experienced most of their life together. The only thing that had parted them was university, the two going to opposing schools, but they had always reunited during breaks and after graduation, right from where they left off. Their friendship had remained good natured, one of overarching understanding and support, even if mostly went unsaid.

Judging by how tense she appeared, Sasuke knew this was a very heavy deed. His anxiety didn’t show on his face as he took a sip from his own tea.

“What is it?”

She hesitated, fingers now fidgeting in her lap. “M-My family is arranging me to marry someone and...I need to find someone before they do.” her shoulders slumped, eyes downcast “Could...could we…”

“You want me to marry you.” It was more of a statement than a question, and as ridiculous as it would’ve sounded for anyone else, Sasuke wasn’t fazed. He knew the customs both of their families maintained, and if he could help her this way, so be it. The man had found little interest in love and intimate companionship over the past years, so he could care less. Their friendship would become quite interesting, however.

Hinata winced, almost hating how well he read her. “Yes…”

“I don’t care. We can do it.”

Her lavender hues had looked up at him with a utter surprise, her face lighting up with a near ethereal beauty. Sasuke still remembered that expression.

“R-Really? I’m st-stealing this--”

“I mean it.”

Their parents had been delighted at the news once the two of them had arrived home that night.

Their friends, however, had colorful responses. Only to their closest ones did they tell them that they were not actually in love with one another, which most of them were disappointed to hear.  _ The two of you have known one another for so long, I wouldn’t be surprised if the two of you did decide to marry… _

_ Well, we’re just friends. _

Wedding arrangements had gone smoothly, even if most of it had been out of Sasuke’s hands. It was interesting to observe both the two of their families, equally staunch in their pride, status, and power, intermingling with such vibrant harmony, ignorant of the fact that their children did not actually love one another. It had been a speedy union, nothing more, nothing less.

Objectively speaking, the wedding had been elaborate and eventful. Hinata appeared the happiest Sasuke had ever seen her. And for what? He wondered if it truly had been one of Hinata’s dreams to have a wedding of some sort.

The whole event was all a bit too much for Sasuke. The multitude of congratulations he had received before and after the party, from people who  _ knew  _ and  _ didn’t know  _ still managed to overwhelm or annoy him, but he kept his tongue in place. He had stumbled once or twice during his vows, to which people attributed to his nervousness and undying love for the bride. Really, he was pissed he didn’t memorize it as well as he’d hoped, despite the two having practiced and written them together.

Then, there had been the kiss. Most would’ve thought it was heartfelt, but it had been absent of any emotion or romantic love. His lips had curled slightly at the immediate realization that her lips were soft. It also didn’t help that she had already looked like a dream that day, shrouded in a white, pearly dress that showed off her fine shoulders and collarbones accompanied by a regal train that followed her every step. Sasuke had always acknowledged Hinata’s beauty and her ability to pull off pretty much everything she put on, but that day, she looked phenomenal. It had been planted in his memory.

Currently, they resided in a comfortably sized home, enough for the two of them in the current moment of time. Sasuke had went along with every little thing that included their interior decor. She had raced from room to room, tugging him along as she explained in explicit detail what she had planned in terms of furniture, placement, colors…

“You’re going to be an amazing housewife.” he had mused, rousing a faint blush on the woman’s cheeks.

“I’m just...excited…” she admitted softly, hoping she hadn’t been boring him.

“I am too.” He didn’t know what she had exactly been speaking of when she’d said that nor could Sasuke say he was excited for anything. It was like his life had returned to normalcy, except he now lived with one of his best friends.

And things really did return to normal, except now Sasuke was graced with wonderful meals and a friendly presence each time he came home from his job.

He entered their home like he would any other day, announcing his arrival and proceeding to take off his shoes and outerwear.

“Welcome.” Hinata greeted him, wearing her purple apron that seemed to have newer stains on it.

“Was work okay?” she took his coat from his grip and hung it up, all the while a warm smile graced her lips. He didn’t know if she was falling into her wife role almost too well or if she did have some deep care for him.

They didn't hug. They didn’t kiss.

“It was fine. Just the usual.” Sasuke answered, “And you? What did you make today?”

“I’ve been okay.” she had plenty of hobbies she’d picked up over time, and even had a small business revolving around her baking. Hinata’s days were personally fulfilling and quite peaceful. “I remember you liking tomato risotto, so I made that...”

The comment made Sasuke’s eyebrow raise. Hinata made things for the hell of it in the beginning. She was competent and had a broad skill set, but it’d taken her some time to learn his preferences and palate. All too often had she expressed a look of disappointment when Sasuke had told her the dish was not to his liking (always politely), or if he couldn’t finish it because of an error in seasoning or ingredients. But she had improved slowly over time, even more evident in those next moments.

“This is really good.” The man told her while they were in the middle of eating.

He observed her look up at him in her periphery, that same subtly gobsmacked look overtaking her features. “Thank you…” she tried very hard with cooking, so this was an achievement.

They were silent after that.

As Hinata cleaned up afterwards, Sasuke found himself watching her, a weird feeling descending into his chest. He’d felt it frequently some time after they’d married, and he never attempted to identify the feeling. Perhaps it was mainly out of gratitude, since their relationship had pretty much remained the same, and she’d done so much for him without even a second thought. He wondered if she was doing this all because of her own guilt in asking for his hand in marriage-- he silently hoped that wasn’t the case.

More than anything, he was glad because this warm domesticity he returned back to from his hectic time at work kept him afloat. It was something he had never really experienced, even in youth since both his parents had been distant. It was one of the many downsides of growing up as a child to a business tycoon.

He rose from his seat at the table, grasping her shoulder gently and twisting her around some so she could face him.

“Thank you for this.” He couldn’t help but feel awkward saying this to her so suddenly.

She blinked once or twice, before laughing softly (to which, Sasuke’s pride sank even lower) and waving her hand dismissively. “This wasn’t anything, Sasuke-kun.”

“I know but…” he trailed off as he looked at her. Hinata’s usually perfect hair was disheveled at the edges from sweat and tied up in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed from the growing heat in the kitchen. His eyes fell to her lips for a quick second, observing their pink color, remembering their softness--

The woman grinned sheepishly and moved back, mainly because the situation was becoming too uncomfortable for her. “You don’t have to thank me for these things.” she said, continuing to wash the dishes, her otherwise shaky hands immersed in the soapy water. “I enjoy doing it...I really do.”

“If you need anything--”

“I’m happy.” she reassured, glancing to him. “Seriously, I am.” 

Before he could muster a response, their doorbell rang and Sasuke managed to beat her to the door. He was immediately met with a smile as bright as the sun, and blond hair that matched that radiance.

“Naruto?”

“I realized I hadn’t stopped by your place yet.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Is this a good time?”

“Y-Yes!” It was Hinata’s voice from behind Sasuke, seemingly rising an octave from when he last heard it.

The raven-haired stepped aside and their guest was immediately led to their living room. Their friend reclined on one of their beige sofas, throwing his head back as he let out a heavy sigh.

“You guys have a nice place.”

“Thanks. It’s all Hinata’s doing.” Sasuke said smoothly, looking over then to see the blushing mess his wife had become. His eyes narrowed at the sight.  _ She still liked him? Since when?  _ Something unpleasant overtook his heart, and he couldn’t help but feel his mood plummet.

“N-Naruto-kun, would you l-l-like some tea?” she managed to let out, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“If you don’t mind. Thanks, Hinata.”

Hinata went back to the kitchen and the two men caught up on whatever they had been experiencing the past few weeks, tea soon being served to the two of them.

The three chatted like old friends, even if Hinata’s constant stutters and sudden timidness wasn’t missed by the Uchiha.

However, it wasn’t ignored by Naruto, either. His gazes to her were constant, appreciative. He initiated much conversation with her and often complimented her tastes in terms of decor or even things as menial as the tea.

A smile had graced her features along with a flush that remained constant throughout the whole visit. Naruto had offered to help her clean up, but a glare from Sasuke was enough for him to realize that he had overstayed his visit.

He left and Sasuke had looked over to his wife questionably, but with a sort of disdain. The two hardly spoke the rest of the night.

Then, things gradually began to change.

Hinata had started to become frequently absent in the household. Naturally, she’d gone out to see her friends but that was only once or twice a week at best. Now, these extra absences were  noticeable even for him, especially since she had rarely been greeting him at home. Whatever had been made for him had been packed neatly in tupperware or left on the stove for him to prepare himself.

Sasuke never made motions to ask her what was the change. He felt it would be invasive, since the two were still very independent individuals despite their marriage. Their status was only dictated by a mere piece of paper. In the most blatant of terms, they were just glorified roommates.

But he couldn’t help but feel empty. As if he had no choice but to hold in most of his emotions since he had no one to express them to. Though Hinata and he were both people of few words, there were times when their conversations grew long and in-depth, and others that were quite the opposite. Short. But the silence they shared was always comforting.

In the most lonely of times, he thought about their first and only kiss, which had been in front of many at their wedding. Remembering the slight instance of warmth that had overcame him, even if he didn’t know to attribute it to any form of emotion or attraction back then. The man didn’t know why his opinions and thought processes were changing when it came to her. It was untraveled territory, for his mind and his soul.

Christmas drew near and Hinata went on a decorating frenzy once again and this time, Sasuke participated. Their formidable height difference made it so Sasuke had a big bulk of responsibility in hanging and placing things in out of reach places for the woman.

She had a critical eye, her mannerisms gentle yet firm when it came to directing him.

“A little to the left-- no, that’s a bit too far…” She chuckled, an irritated grunt coming from Sasuke.

“Wait a second.” She came back around with her trusty stool and stood up next to him, though she was still slightly shorter.

“Here.” She took the star that had been in his hands and attempted to place it the best she could. His hands moved to intercept hers, eventually falling on top of hers as the two pushed the item in place.

“Th-thank you.” She cleared her throat, stepping down quickly.

Sasuke looked after her, not blind to the heat that had seemingly overtaken her body because of their close proximity.

Their last task was to decorate the tree. The two had worked in careful accordance in terms of lights, ornaments, and any other decorative trinkets that Hinata had purchased for it. She was satisfied, except she needed his help with the star.

“I want to hang it up!” she insisted with a laugh, playfully snatching it from Sasuke, who was already about to put it up.

“Well..” he motioned to her small step stool.

“I’m still too short…” she huffed after stepping on it, and seeing she’d have to strain to place it straight.

“You’re troublesome.” he leaned down. “Get on.”

There was a moment of hesitation from the woman before she slid on, legs resting on his shoulders before he stood, a gasp escaping her at how high she’d been brought up. Luckily, their living room had a high ceiling, so she wouldn’t bump her head.

Sasuke’s hands held her thighs firmly as she placed it, “I did it.” she said with obvious satisfaction.

The man placed her back down, the woman moving to wrap him in a tight hug.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for taking up most of your day with this…”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind it.” He answered, “Besides, I should learn a thing or two.” He received a whiff of her sweet scent in their embrace, his heart aching when they pulled away so soon.

Suddenly he acted on pure instincts. His arms still wrapped around her waist tightly as if to prevent her escape, he leaned down to press his lips to hers, once again greeted with their plushness, her inviting aroma. He longed to taste her.

Not much could be done before her hands clawed and pushed at the fabric of his shirt, Sasuke pulling back abruptly.

“Sasuke…” she started to say, her eyes not meeting his. “I…”

“We’re married.”

“Yes b-but…”

His eyebrows furrowed, ego bruised from being rejected. “Spit it out already.”

“Naruto and I are s-seeing one a-another...”

“You’re dating?” He repeated incredulously. “I guess that explains why you’re hardly here anymore.”

She bit her lip, obviously guilty at the entire situation. “I...I should’ve told you--”

“Damn straight you should have.” he scoffed and turned away, perhaps sulking in their failed kiss. Hurt from rejection. Upset that she hadn’t gotten over her childhood crush on the blond, and even angrier that the other male had  _ her. _

“I’m so s-sorry Sasuke-kun…”

By then, he had already walked to the door, grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. He needed to get out of that overly decorated, suffocating house.

* * *

But things continued the same, except the silences were more prevalent. Hinata was there less and less now, and Sasuke was left to his own devices and thoughts, often revolving around her.

At times he would stare at the blinking, nearly taunting lights of their Christmas tree, attempting to figure out when and where exactly he had developed feelings for the woman. He was hurt that he could not start loving his wife the way the law allowed, the way he  _ should.  _ That his boisterous best friend had won the first woman he had began to have serious feelings for.

He sipped his scotch, jaw clenching as he thought of the blond. He felt even angrier that he had kept him in the dark about this whole thing for so long.

Christmas Eve was a breaking point for the man.

He had watched Hinata prepare a large meal for most of the day. Sasuke assumed it was for the two of them, but didn’t bother asking if that was the case.

“Sasuke-kun!” Her voice rang out after it had grown dark outside, the man sitting alone in their living room watching television. He looked up when she entered, seeing her unravel her apron and let her hair loose.

“The food is ready. I-I’m going to head out.”

_ They couldn’t even share a meal together on a holiday?  _ Sasuke wanted to demand that she stay, furious with her neglect of their relationship,  _ of him.  _ But he had no right.

Without a word he walked past her and to the kitchen, the female looking behind him. She didn’t miss the angered look that had came to his features, and her heart sank in shame and guilt.

After a few minutes, he heard the front door shut, and he continued to eat alone at the table, the food flavorless to him, settling in his mouth and stomach like stones.

He grimaced, wanting to shatter the very plate he was eating on.

_ He was upset.  _ Did she even see that?

Sasuke went to bed late that night, the alcohol having little to no effect on him and only made his thoughts all the more overwhelming. He laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open, and he stiffened.  _ She came back? _

He quickly turned so his back was to the door, hearing it open moments later. He heard her skittish footsteps, the ruffling of fabric as she hurriedly undressed and slipped into her nightwear.

She entered the bed, Sasuke feigning deep breathing to pretend he was asleep. He didn’t want to hear from her.

Hinata’s own breathing was shaky, wavering, a soft sniff leaving her form. Then another.

_ Was she…? _

Sasuke willed himself to not turn around, until a sob left her a few moments later. He turned to her, seeing her back shake.

“Hinata…”

“I-I’m sorry I woke y-y-you up…”

He moved closer to her, a hand slowly moving to drape around her waist. “I wasn’t asleep.”

She seemed to tremble more against him as he leaned his head on her pillow then, the top of her head tickling his nose. He would not encourage her to speak. Not until she wanted to. It didn’t take much for him to guess what had happened anyway.

Hinata continued to cry softly, Sasuke’s hand moving up and down her arm coaxingly.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. I’m here for you. Always.”

She turned back to him, tears flowing down her face, only visible because of the moonlight that peeked through their window.

“But, I’ve hurt you so much…”

Well, he wouldn’t deny that. He wrapped his arms fully around her then, pulling her close, forehead to forehead now. “And yet I still love you.”

The words shocked her, her eyes widening for a second, seemingly more tears falling down her cheeks. “I...I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to.” Sasuke said with a short sigh, hating to see her so upset over someone so insignificant. Even if he was a friend.

“Just...give me a chance.” he swallowed uncomfortably as this was a situation he’d never encountered or felt he would ever be in.  _ He couldn’t believe he’d said that. _

Hinata closed her eyes, her head moving in a way that now their lips grazed one another’s, soft breaths tickling the plush flesh.

The seconds that passed seemed to slow, yet Sasuke refused to make the first move. He wanted to know her answer-- to see if her intentions were genuine. True.

Delicate, yet trembling fingers soon found their way in his spikier locks, Hinata closing the very little distance that was between the two of them.

Sasuke didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, its slow, endearing pace sending his own heart into an elevated tempo. She had pulled back eventually, her hands resting on his chest.

“Yes.” was all she could muster saying.

“You will come to me?”

The woman nodded slowly, cracking a gentle smile. Even her own affections to the man hadn’t been evident to her. Yet the heartbreak she had experienced stripped her raw. Stripped her of any infantile affections for a man that had recognized her at the last minute.

Just how blind had she also been to Sasuke? A man she considered a close friend who knew nearly as much about her as her sister and cousin? His gazes, his entire aura, even just the sound of his voice made Hinata’s spirit come to rest, and yet she had considered it a deep friendship. Nothing romantic.

But goodness, was she wrong.

Hinata cuddled more into him, head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

And she would love him, fully embracing the feelings that she had long abandoned and misinterpreted.


End file.
